The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electric motor driven pumps, and particularly Gerotor type pumps (hereinafter “G-rotor” pumps), are often used in a wide variety of applications, and particularly in connection with motor vehicles. G-rotor pumps in particular are often used as fuel pumps, oil pumps, with hydraulic motors and with power steering units, just to name a few motor vehicle-related applications.
Typically the G-rotor subsystem is driven by a motor, which is typically an electric motor, but sometimes is driven from a driveshaft or other form of output shaft. When an electric motor is used as the drive implement the motor is often controlled by an electronic controller located on a separate circuit board or in a separate module remote from the motor. The separate circuit board or module is typically coupled to the electric motor by an electrical wiring harness, ribbon cable or similar electrical cabling. In this manner the electronic controller can control operation of the electric motor, and thus operation of the G-rotor pump.
The above described configuration of an electric motor and G-rotor pump, which are controlled by a remotely located controller, can present challenges when it comes to dealing with electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). The cabling that couples the remotely located electronic controller to the electric motor can sometimes act as an antenna to pick up EMI, which can negatively interfere with the intended operation of the electric motor and/or possibly operation of the electronic controller. With the large number of electronic devices now being used on modern day motor vehicles, many of which can potentially emit EMI, this has become a growing challenge for vehicle designers. Furthermore, it is often not possible to route the electrical cabling between the G-rotor motor and the controller in such a way as to guarantee that EMI will not be an issue.
Still further, there is a growing need for a G-rotor pump assembly that is even more compact than presently available G-rotor pump systems that require connection to a remote controller.